Debugging is a process of finding and extracting bugs, error and/or defects (hereinafter generally “bugs”), in a computer program, such as an application, thus making the application behave as expected by the application developer. Conventionally, developers have been primarily limited to debugging applications prior to those applications being distributed to end users for installation on an end user's mobile device, e.g., a smart phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), tablet computer, etc. With the growth of applications that may be provided to end users across the world (e.g., mobile applications), developers have limited ways of receiving information as to what may cause specific bugs in the applications, while the application is being utilized by the end user and executed on an end user's device.